The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to a metal shield and cable arrangement for an electric connector, in which two identical metal shielding shells are mounted in between two cover shells and forced by the cover shells to hold down a cable in therebetween.
Regular electric connectors for use with a computer, printer, or any of a variety of electronic apparatus commonly comprise a terminal holder mounted within a cover shell and holding a set of terminals, and a cable connected to the terminals in the terminal holder. In order to eliminate electromagnetic interference (i.e., EMI), a metal shield or the like shall be used. Further, in order to hold the cable in place, a special cable fastening arrangement is needed. For example, clamping devices are used with the metal shielding shells for securing the cable in place (see FIG. 5). However, the installation of the additional clamping devices greatly increases the cost of the electric connector, and complicates its assembly procedure.